


Voltron Legendary Defender Songfics And Oneshots

by KaliTheFangirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliTheFangirl/pseuds/KaliTheFangirl
Summary: One shots inspired (mainly) by songs. Different genres of music.Not all are romance, some friendship stuff.They vary in length.Some are semi-crack fics,I write these when I can't sleep.





	1. Guantaramera (Lance & Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is feeling a bit down and you wanna cheer him up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guantaramera - Celia Cruz

It had been a tough past few weeks, luckily, no big trouble with the Galra but everyone was beyond exhausted. There was finally a little time for a break.

You sighed as you lay on the floor of the main control area.  
You wanted a hot bath, your back was killing you and your knee had started making a weird noise when you did that one thing. Yikes. 

You were about to get up when Keith sat right next to you.  
He just stayed there.  
In your bubble.  
Your space.

You cleared your throat. 

Keith gave you a small frown. 

“Keith buddy, you literally have your own seat over there, is there a reason you’re all up in my grill? ” 

He eyed you quizzically. 

“Yes.” He replied, tone indicating he thought it was obvious. 

“And that is??” 

Instead of answering he nodded towards where Lance was. Lance was sitting on his own seat. Keith should follow his example. 

You turned your attention back to Keith, 

“He’s... upset. You need to do something.”

“Keith why don’t you ask Hu-“

“Hunk went to study Balmera stuff to impress Shay. Pidge is with Coran learning the Altean alphabet. Shiro is busy having an existential crisis and Allura is gossiping with the mice.” 

You look at him expectantly, before you can say anything else he interrupts quietly,  
“I’m not good with words. Please.”

You give him a small pat before you sit up, “Good looking out buddy. I shall see what I can do.”  
***

Lance had gotten up from his place and gone to his room, you followed behind but obviously not like, right behind him. You’re not some creep. 

After what you deemed an appropriate amount of time, you knocked. 

The doors opened and you saw Lance on the floor with his legs on the bed.

“Lancey Lancelot Lance with the beautiful tan and unblemished skin, if you keep frowning you’ll develop wrinkles. You. At this age. With wrinkles.” 

Lance gave you a weak chuckle.  
“There’s no need to check up on me, I’m fine. It just the usual ‘I miss home’ stuff.”

You gave him that ‘Really?’ Look as you sat near him, your back resting on the side of his bed.  
You said nothing but he seemed to get it. 

“It’s nothing, it’s just-“ he huffed, “I find myself missing stuff I thought I never would. Like, the boring drills at school, or detention, or fighting with Rachel over clothes. I even miss waking up to my mom’s music on the weekends.” 

“Ah. I know how that is, clean the whole house instead of sleeping in. And when you do it on your own it’s not up to her standards. And then she’s all like ‘Nobody in this house ever helps’’gotta do everything myself’” 

Lance chuckled, “Yes! Exactly,” his laugh was replaced with a soft smile, a sad look in his eyes “I miss that.” 

You chatted about dumb things you missed until Hunk called out that dinner was ready.  
The chat must have made Lance feel better because as soon as he heard Hunk he shoved you and ran out. “Race ya!” 

“YOU ARE A FOOL TO THINK YOU CAN BEST ME MCCLAIN.” 

You ran fast, you were like the landlady from Kung Fu Hustle without the hair curlers and cigarettes. 

You obviously won but that was probably because you grabbed Lance and caused him to face plant.  
***

After dinner Shiro told everyone that tomorrow was a day for rest, there would be some light training exercises on the training deck but after that they were free to rest.  
“After all, I can’t have you guys getting sloppy. Now please, get some rest. Go straight to your room. And I’ll know if you did because I’ll do a perimeter check PIDGE”  
***

Training was over and you were in the kitchen with Hunk making snacks for the team when you got a brilliant idea. 

“Hunk do you or Pidge have anything that can amplifies sound?” 

“Well what kind of sound?”  
***

Lance looked around the empty ballroom, getting increasingly more nervous. The note just told him to meet there. If this was Coran trying to get him to clean the stairs on his day off he was going to be pretty upset.  
As soon as he reached the foot of the stairs a spotlight landed on him. 

“What the-“ he started, forearm shielding his eyes from the bright light 

“I hope you can Salsa pretty boi” You yelled from your position on the stairs 

Lance lowered his arm to look at you, still confused 

“Música maestro!” You clapped, the ballroom lights came on and Hunk hit play on the iPod. 

The smooth trumpets and drum beat flared from the makeshift speaker as you made your way to Lance. You reached your hand out and he reluctantly took it, seemingly still confused. 

Lance looked around, Shiro and Pidge were on the dance floor taking turns spinning each other. It was cute that neither could dance and that Pidge had to be on her tiptoes for Shiro to spin. 

Coran and Allura were also dancing, though it seemed to be more like a waltz. 

You yanked him close to you by the waist, that seemed to really grab his attention. 

“Dance pretty boi, it’s a party.” You smiled, easily dancing to the song. 

Lance smiled back, it took him no time to effortlessly keep up with your movements. 

Guantanamera,  
guajira Guantanamera  
Guantanamera,  
guajira Guantanamera  
De mi Cuba soberana,  
recuerdo aquel murmurillo  
Del rió, junto al coiho  
que era una estampa cubana

You sang along with Celia, surprising Lance

“You know this song is Cuban? How do YOU know it?” He asked curiously as he twirled you. 

“Lance bby, anyone with culture knows this song... and also it was in White Chicks” 

Lance shook his head, giving a genuinely happy smile before dipping you.  
“How did you even have time to plan this?”

You shrugged as he picked you back up, “Allura and Coran wanted an excuse to use the Ballroom. Pidge and Hunk built a sound amplifier and wanted to test it out. Shiro and Keith needed to do something other than workout. But mainly everyone needed a break and you needed some cheer. It just so happened to all work out.” 

He looked really touched despite you trying to play it off “Thank you. This means a lot to me, honestly.” He hugged you warmly.

You placed your head on his shoulder before gently squeezing him back,  
“Keith was very concerned. Speaking of which, dance with him. But Hunk first, look at him”  
You both turn to Hunk who was by the stairs, he gives you both such a sweet smile. He’s kinda bouncy, you can tell he want to dance.

“Hunk buddy you wanna dance?” Lance yells out 

Hunk instantly lights up, already running towards Lance “I thought you’d never ask!” 

You smile at their interactions.  
Their friendship is so cute. 

You make your way towards Pidge and Shiro in hopes of teaching them a few moves.  
On your way you grab Keith startling him,  
“Hey- What-“ 

“Keith, you’re going to be dancing with Lance. I might as well show you losers to how.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m Mexican so you know we be blastin Celia.


	2. Teenagers (Keith & Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keef and Reader are best friends, they attend the same school, they share weird vids and gossip; you know as teens do. Female pronouns for Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teenagers - My Chemical Romance

“And then the dickhead said that the only reason I was still there was because of Shiro.” 

“Oof. Man that James is crazy hot but that doesn’t give him an excuse to be an ass.” 

“You think he’s hot?”

“No. I said thot. He’s a crazy thot.”

“No you said-“

The door swung open and Shiro stumbled in with a bag of groceries, looking glad to see you both. “Hello fellow kids, can you take a break from your Panicked Discos and Falling Boys to help me with the groceries?”

“Shiro you are my beautiful bby boi and I would literally die for you but if you ever utter something like that again the last thing you’ll ever see is my tear stained face as I choke the life from you.” 

“Again, not a baby. But duly noted.”  
***

“You staying over? Adam’s coming over to make dinner!” Shiro asked, smiling widely.

“Yup yup,” you replied as you put a box of Nilla Wafers in a cupboard. “Besides Keith promised we’d do the Korean face masks I bought. I’m holding him to it.” 

“Ugh, why do you even listen to Lance?” 

“The boy knows his way around proper skincare, forgive me if I wanna make us look pretty.” 

“You telling me I’m not a pretty guy?” 

You froze. You had been bugging Keith to watch 10 Things I Hate About You for YEARS  
“Did you just-“

The doorbell rang before you could finish,  
Shiro practically ran to the door.  
***

You gossiped with Adam as you helped prep for dinner, you made a roux while Keith cut veggies. Shiro contributed from the kitchen counter. He was banned from ‘helping’

“Are you sure there isn’t a single thing I could do?” 

“Shiro we got this, go outside and play.” You tried to shoo him away

“I’m not a child.” He pouted

“You’re six.” 

A small handful of flour was aimed at your face but only managed to lightly dust the front of your apron

“Shiro, I’m afraid you’ve earned yourself a time out.”

You turned to Keith, “Can you believe this? You raise them as best you can and they reward you with throwing dinner at your face. Keith, I fear we raised Shiro a spoiled brat.” 

“I agree,” Keith nodded solemnly before very seriously saying “Shiro I’m taking away your toys.” 

“Wha- I don’t have- Why is Keith allowed to help but not me!”

“Keith didn’t make salt cayenne donuts instead of cinnamon sugar donuts.” 

Adam watched the exchange in mild amusement before interrupting  
“Alright everyone, the rest is putting it together, I’ll do it. Everybody get out of my kitchen” 

Keith raised an eyebrow, “YOUR kitchen?”

“It sure as fuck ain’t Takashi’s.”  
***

Dinner was amazing as always at the Broganes.  
Adam and Shiro were putting away the now clean dishes when Shiro spoke up, “We’re gonna watch a movie, do you guys want to come?” 

You and Keith gave each other knowing glances, “And hear you guys make out while trying to watch a movie. Nah. You guys go. Have fun” 

“Don’t stay out too late. Adam please have him home before 11:30.” 

“You have my word I’ll bring him back to you safe ma’am.” 

Shiro rolled his eyes before promising to come home safe. They got their coats and left. 

“Ah, young love.”  
***

“Yeah he’s my fucking husband.” You were ranting about Joji Miller as you did Keith’s hair. You weren’t good at doing hair but you needed to do something while the face masks set. 

Keiths head rested on your lap as he turned to frowned up at you, “Ok we need to talk about your taste in people because what the fuck.” 

“What wrong with my taste in people?” 

“Seriously? Filthy Frank? Venom? JAMES? Your taste in women is fine but you have trash opinions in men.” 

“Ok first off, Filthy Frank was his Internet personality you ignorant slut. Now he’s Joji and his shit slaps. Secondly, you’d fuck Mothman, don’t tell me I can’t fuck Venom. Finally, I said James was hot. He’s good looking but he’s an asshole. I prefer Ryan. Have you SEEN him? I just love the look he gives when he ignores me” 

Keith gave you a deadpan stare. 

“Ugh whatever. Come on we have to wash the masks off.”  
***

“What the actual FUCK? How did you spend all this time to end up with THIS?”

“I CANT DO HAIR OK”

“I LOOK LIKE CINDY LOU WHO” 

“YOU LOOK CUTE YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH.”  
***

It was now Monday and you were currently outside for some exploration class. You were tired, Keith had sent you an hour long conspiracy video at like 2am. You shouldn’t have clicked on it but you couldn’t stop yourself. Not to mention you guys stayed up discussing it. You looked over to Keith, he looked like death. 

You could hear James blabbering away. You just wanted a nice quiet day. 

“You look gross. Did you stay up typing edgy stuff about death Tumblr?” 

Ugh. You could hear James picking a fight with Keith. You knew Keith was to tired to verbally retort but the look that crossed his face made you second guess. 

You could hear James taunting him still as you made your way to them.  
Keith was getting angrier by the second. 

You reached them and pulled Keith away. 

“I wasn’t gonna punch him.”

“Yes you were. Don’t do this.” 

You knew he always felt guilty afterwards, he hated making Shiro deal with his anger issues. 

Keith sighed deeply. “I’m going for a walk. Tell Iverson I went to the bathroom.”

You nodded as he walked off.

You walked back towards James, “What’s the point? Why do you seriously keeping doing that? Do you not get enough attention at home?” 

You must have said it louder than you thought because everyone else fell silent. 

“Excuse me?” 

You tiredly ran a hand over your face, “James just do us all a favor and shut up. Just this once. You can go back to being annoying tomorrow.” 

That must have pissed him off because he got really close to you, almost completely nose to nose. He wore a stupid smirk. 

“You mad cuz-“ 

“I swear to god if you call Keith my boyfriend I’m going to literally kick your dick in.” 

“-your boyfriend-“  
***

“WHY” 

“He was been an asshole-“ 

“LANGUAGE CADET” 

“He was... being rude. And slandering other cadets.” 

“Cadet, this behavior is unlike you. You are an example student. But today you resorted to verbal insults and physical violence.” 

Adam walked into the office, eyes going wide upon seeing you and hearing ‘insults’ and ‘violence’ 

“This is the Cadet who assaulted James? Her?” He asked incredulously 

“Yes. The report is right here. I won’t repeat what she said or did, please read it. Take her to the detention hall and notify her guardians please.”  
*** 

“Cadet then called him a ‘stale end piece of white bread’ and a ‘pussy ass white boy’ as she stomped on his groin. When she was dragged away she yelled at him to ‘suck her dick.’ The Cadet seemed to calm significantly after leaving the incidents premises.” Adam read out loud, turning to look at Shiro as he finished. 

“SHE did that?” 

“Yup.” 

“Why? I mean I get this kids an asshole but she stomped his dick.”

Adam shrugged, “Hormones? Teen Angst? Capitalism? Who knows with these kids. Also Keith wants a copy of the report to frame for his room.” 

Shiro shook his head and sipped his coffee. “Teenagers. They scare the living shit out of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want to put a stereotypically emo song with Keith but it really does suit him


End file.
